theclickcrittersfandomcom-20200214-history
~Princess Zelda~
About ~Princess Zelda~ is one of the newer Official Helpers on the block, next to Kaiki. She's female, joined the 12th of January, a kind soul, and attempts to do her best. She runs The Legend of Zelda clan, which is Co-Lead by Tom the Ninja Mod, whom she didn't choose to actually be Co-Leader, but why not. Her little sister, Shalena, also plays on Pokeplushies. People, offline and online, think of her as a nice, giving person, but she can be a little rude if you know her. In real life, she's very shy and quiet, and usually keeps to herself and focuses on School Work. As a result, she has high grades. And although being very shy, she has quite a few friends. Interests She loves visiting and playing on Virtual Pet Sites, PokePlushies in particular. She used to be a very active user on PokePlushies, and she still is, but now with School in the way and such, as well as other distractions, it's hard for her to find time to log on. She grew up playing and loving Video Games, starting out with an N64 and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Although she was very young and had some trouble playing the game, her older sister helped her and eventually she grew to love the game. She also had a few other games that she can remember about: Pokemon Snap, Hey you, Pikachu!, Star Fox 64, and Super Mario 64. Eventually she got a GameBoy and Pokemon Crystal, and became addicted to the Pokemon series. She also loved the Pokemon anime (and still watches it sometimes, although in her opinion, it isn't as good as it used to be). After that, she got a Game Boy Advance, a few more games, an NDS, then a GameCube, and plenty more games. She still plays them to this day. :3 She also loves to write fanfics, read, and in some cases, talk, even though she is rather quiet. Friends People that PZ's at least talked to quite a bit, including positive comments. Please don't be offended if you've talked to PZ and are not on this list, as sometimes she might forget one or two people. Though, she's checked over it a few times and she's pretty sure she hasn't forgotten anyone. ~ Shalena - "Little sister. She's very hyper and positive. When she's playing a video game, that's almost all she can think about. (xD) Likes a lot of the same stuff I do (obviously)." ~ Tom - "A cool person to talk to. Sometimes funny, and likes to jump into the conversation." ~ Politoed - "Pretty funny and nice. His addiction to The Legend of Zelda often even scares me, but I don't blame him, it's an awesome game. Isn't it? 8D" ~ Zenfyre - "A great artist. She's nice and likes to RP sometimes." ~ Lunarstarly - "I've yet to read one of her FanFictions, but I'd like to, as I've heard they're interesting. She's usually talkative in The Legend of Zelda Clan and likes to pick on Tom." ~ Cursede - "Funny! Nice use of sarcasm. She shows a lot of interests in The Legend of Zelda Clan and other clans too, as well as what the clans are based on." ~ Everyone in The Legend of Zelda Clan - "Everyone's just so random, awesome, and talkative, which is how we keep the Clan alive. When I first made the Clan, I thought it was a Clan that was just going to die sooner or later, but I was so wrong. :3" Category:Staff